Escaping Cherry Blossom
by Bleuboo2013
Summary: A sweet story about Chizuru and Hijikata. This is how I picture things going if their happy littles lives had continued to be happy! Rated M for smut in later chapters and adult content not entirely of the sexual variety. Either way :) Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update as often as I can. Please leave me reviews if you want me to keep continuing the story :)I do not own hakuouki
1. Chapter 1

Carrying the tea tray, careful not to spill the singular cup placed in the center, Chizuru made herway from the kitchen towards the Vice-

Commanders room. As she approached the room, she slowedupon seeing him and the Shinsengumi's Commander standing in the hallway

outside his door talking intensely. Hearing her light footsteps as she approached, the two men stopped talking abruptly and both turned to

her. A gentle smile spread across the Commander's handsome face and the Vice-Commander held his usual stern façade.

**"Good evening, Chizuru-kun**!" Commander Kondou exclaimed.

"**Good evening, Kondou-san**!" Chizuru chirped.

"**What are you doing wandering around this time of night, Chizuru**?" Vice-Commander Hijikata inquired in a stern voice casting a

cold stare down at her. Chizuru blushed slightly and became flustered. She cast her eyes downward and shifted uncomfortably under his dark

gaze.

**"I-I…brought you some tea, Hijikata-san….**" She stammered. Hijikata's gaze darkened. It was obvious to Chizuru Yukimura that

Hijikata was irritated by this.

"**You should not concern yourself with these things this late in the night, Chizuru.**" He said. Kondou surprised the couple by

laughing and he clapped a hand on Hijikata's shoulder, probably a little harder than necessary due to the fact that Hijikata silently rubbed in

shoulder lightly.

"**Come now, Toshi! She is your attendant, right? Ha-ha! You should allow her to take care of you.**" Kondou chided. **"Plus it **

**seems that the girl enjoys doing so.**" He continued sending Chizuru and playful grin. Chizuru's face grew a deeper red.

"**Kondou-san! U-um..**." She said before Hijikata spoke up.

"**That's enough, Kondou-san. We will continue our discussion later please.**" He said. Chizuru shot him a grateful glance and

Kondou laughed.

**"Okay, okay! We will speak later, Toshi. You have a good night, Chizuru-kun.**" He said and turned to make his way down the

dark hallway, giving the two watching him leave a slight wave over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner. Hijikata let out an

exasperated sigh and turned back to look down at the small girl dress in her night robe. He gazed down at her for a moment, taking in the

sight of her figure before turning away and snapping the door to his room open.

**"You might as well come in, Chizuru.**" He grumbled and stepped into the room. Chizuru stood rooted where she was as she

followed his tall form with her eyes. Noticing that she hadn't followed, Hijikata turned and tilted his head questioningly. **"Are you coming in or **

**not, girl?"** Chizuru startled and gave a slight bow.

**"Pardon my entrance**." She said politely before kneeling down to set the tray of tea on the floor just inside the door, crawling into

the door and then slowly closing the door behind her. She then took the tray in her hands again, stood up and walked silently to set the tea

on the corner of the table where Hijikata was now seated cross legged, arms in his sleeves. He watched her carefully and as she stood

awkwardly after placing the tea, he narrowed his dark eyes.

**"Sit**." He commanded. Chizuru bowed again.

**"I'm sorry, Hijikata-san. I should return to my room.**" She said quietly, not looking at him. Hijikata growled menacingly.

**"I said sit down, Chizuru.** " He snapped. She straightened up quickly at the tone of his voice and then stepped back a few steps to

slowly sink down into a polite traditional sit. They sat in silence for a moment before he reached out and took a sip of his tea, his eyes closing

and a pleasant expression taking over his flawless face. **"Tonight's tea is better than usual. What did you put in it?**" He asked, looking over

at her. Chizuru beamed.

**"I added a bit of jasmine and a taste of honeysuckle. I thought it might be a good combination so I tried it out hoping that you **

**would like it, Hijikata-san.**" Hijikata visibly relaxed finally and he sent her one of his gentle smiles that he reserved only for times like these.

"**I like it very much, Chizuru. I never would have thought that it would taste like this. I must commend you on your tea making.**"

He said. Chizuru blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"**Thank you very much, Hijikata-san.**" She said shyly. He gazed at her quietly.

"**You don't need to be so shy around me you know. You can relax. You're always too polite when we are alone. Why is that?**"

He asked in a soft voice.

"**It is because…I am your attendant, sir.**" She said not looking at him. Hijikata set his tea down on his table with a clack and moved

closer to the girl. He caught her grin in his hand and gently raised her face forcing her to meet his gaze.

"**You really don't need to be polite when we are alone, Chizuru…**"He said. Chizuru met his eyes and the force of his gaze caused

her to stumble backwards in embarrassment and she stood quickly. She moved to the door opened in and turned to bow politely at him.

**"I really must return, Hijikata-san. I wish you a good night. Enjoy your tea.**" She said and snapped the door shut. Hijikata sighed

irritably as he stared at the door she had just exited. He really didn't know how to handle her when she grew that embarrassed. He wondered

if she found his touch to be unsatisfactory. He looked down at his hands and clenched them tightly into fists before releasing them and

finishing off his tea.

"**You escaped tonight, Chizuru….you won't be so lucky the next time.**" He muttered dangerously before blowing out the candle

that lit his room.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Dreaming*****

She watched, eyes widened with terror as the sword gleamed at it slashed its way downward into her pale, fragile flesh. Blood sprayed

outward covering the paper door and the tatami mats within the dark room. A scream erupted from her mouth as she met the crazed violet

eyes of the white haired man who stood over her slowly weakening body. She reached to touch her hand to the deep gash across her torso

and when she drew it away the dark stain of her seeping blood coated her delicate fingers. She looked up to meet his eyes again, tears now

welling up in her dulling brown eyes.

"**But….why?" **She breathed reaching her bloody hand up towards him, lightly touching her fingers to his cheek leaving traces of blood on his

beautiful face. She could feel him tremble as he touched a hand to her wound brought it to his lips. His tongue lapped up he dark red liquid

while he stared into her paling face. Tears spilled from her eyes as she watched his violet eyes lose the craziness inside them and her last

image was of his panic stricken face as his hair faded back into its natural black.

***End Dream***

Chizuru awoke from her sleep letting out a blood curdling scream that shook her to the core. She hugged her arms tightly around

her, tears streaming from her eyes. Her bedroom door snapped open and in barreled Heisuke, Saitou, Souji, Sanosuke, Shinpachi and Hijikata.

Saitou reached her first and took her face gently between his hands and forced her distant eyes to look at him.

"**Yukimura! Yukimura!" **He called out to her. She didn't respond, she just continued to cry and shake violently. Hijikata strolled

over and gently took the girl from Saitou and lightly slapped her cheek trying to gain her attention.

"**Chizuru. Chizuru , look at me." **He voiced softly. Her eyes quickly lost their distant gaze and she fixed her eyes on his face and trembled.

"**Hijikata-san…" **She whimpered. Hijikata lightly brushed his hand over her hair trying to comfort her.

"**It's okay, Chizuru. Whatever happened you're safe now. Whatever happened in your dreams, it can't hurt you now." **He

murmured. Heisuke knelt down to the right of Chizuru and placed a hand on her arm.

"**What happened, Chizuru?"** He asked. Chizuru turned her head to look at him and then closed her eyes tightly to the image

that came to her mind. She grabbed her head in her hands.

"**Nooo!" **She cried out, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Hijikata tried to bring her into his embrace and she forcefully wrenched

herself back from him, found Saitou and buried her face into his chest. Saitou looked down at her in confusion.

"**Just what was your dream about, Yukimura? Can you tell us that if you can?" **He soothed. Chizuru shook her head, refusing

to relive the experience. Saitou sighed and touched her hair gently. "**I think it's best if you aren't alone for the next while." **He said and

glanced at Hijikata. Hijikata nodded and collected her from Saitou's arms and picked her up.

"**Is it okay if you stay in my room for a while, Chizuru?" **He asked. Chizuru gazed up at him through her tear filled eyes and

nodded absently not caring that he was the source of her horrible nightmare. Nodding, Hijikata carried her away.

Hijikata awake to the warmth of a small body pressed against his front. He leaned up on his elbow to gaze down at the tiny girl

lying in his bed. Her face seemed quite peaceful now. It had taken a while to calm her down after he had brought her to his room the night

before. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and smiled gently. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes and looked up to meet his

violet gaze.

"**Hijikata…san.." **She murmured groggily.

"**Good morning. How are you feeling?" **He asked warily. Chizuru glanced away and blushed.

"**I'm….fine now. You don't need to worry about me." ** She said and then got up from the futon she had shared with Hijikata.

She tightened the sash on her robe and looked at her feet. "**I'll go help prepare breakfast now, Hijikata-san. Thank you for staying with **

**me last night." **He watched he closely and then nodded.

"**It's not a problem. I do want to know what it was that scared you so badly, however. I've never seen you cry that hard **

**before, Chizuru." **He said. Chizuru nodded and then turned away from him so that he couldn't see her face.

"**I'll be fine now. Please do not worry about me."** She said and then exited the room. She stood outside his door and hung her

head.

That dream has traumatized her in some way. Of all the things to dream about…it would be him murdering her for her blood. She knew

how the blood lust worked. It was hard for them to control it. The fake demons needed blood in order to survive and her being who she was,

it was her blood that they needed the most in order to keep what humanity they had left. She knew he wasn't the type of man who would

ever intentionally hurt her even in his demon form, but that dream had visibly shaken her and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to tell

him about it let alone how she was supposed to face him again. She sighed heavily and then quickly made her way to her room to change into

her hakama and then hurried off to the kitchen to help with that days breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Just like all mornings, the group of Shinsengumi sat around in a circle in the dining hall enjoying that mornings breakfast. The only odd thing

about this morning was that the group was unusually silent. Normally there would be lively chatter about missions or Shinpachi going out of

his way to swipe Heisuke's food. However, this morning was utterly silent, save for the quiet sounds of chopsticks and the soft chewing

sounds from around the room. It was uncomfortable for all of them.

"**Are…..you alright this morning, Chizuru**?" Heisuke spoke up first to break the awkward silence. Chizuru looked up from where

she had been staring at her bowl of rice. She gave an uneasy smile trying to alleviate any concern the younger man had.

**"I'm fine now. It was just a nightmare after all.**" She said in a fake cheerful voice. Heisuke and Shinpachi shared a doubtful

glance.

"**Are you sure? You were pretty…riled up. I don't think I've ever seen you that freaked out before. It must have been **

**something ****really bad to make you react like that.**" Shinpachi said.

"**Shinpachi is right, Chizuru. It's unusual**." Sanosuke added, placing a brotherly hand on Chizuru's tiny shoulder. Chizuru knew

that everyone was worried about her but she just didn't have the confidence to tell them that she had dreamt that it was the vice-

commander in her dream that had scared her so badly. And she certainly didn't want him knowing it. It would just make being around him even

weirder than it already was. And she honestly didn't want that. She cared for the man deeply and anything she said about that dream would

only serve to harder his resolve to keep him at a distance from her. She already kept him at enough of a distance as it was.

"**Chizuru**….." The man she was currently thinking about spoke up softly. "**If you don't want to speak about it you don't have **

**to. ****But keep in mind that we do worry about you.**" He told her and the rest of the group nodded along with what he had said. She knew

he was right.

"**I know. And I appreciate it. However…please just let me keep this to myself. It…would keep my mind at peace not to **

**burden you ****with this.**" She replied to him. Hijikata shrugged and nodded. Everyone took the hint and dropped the subject.

"**Chizuru, I think it might be a good idea to go on patrol with Saitou this afternoon. It'll keep your mind off of things.**"

Kondou finally said after remaining silent throughout the previous conversation.

"**I agree with the Commander. It'll probably be good for you to get out and around the city.**" Souji said. "**We can stop and **

**grab some of that dango you like so much."**

"**Oh yeah! And you may possibly run into Sen-chan! I'm sure that would help you a lot too!**" Sanosuke said with a grin.

Chizuru gave a small smile at her friends' ways of trying to cheer her up. She didn't know what she would do without them. She glanced over

at Hijikata to see what he thought about the idea and he didn't show any sign of having heard the idea but as soon as everyone

was engaged in other conversation she notice him glance over at her and gave her a warm encouraging smile that she knew said that she

should go with Souji. Her eyes lit slightly and she looked down silently agreeing.

Chizuru walked slightly behind Souji as their group walked the streets of Kyoto leisurely. It was a fairly uneventful patrol as no one

seemed to be causing mischief. Souji fell into step with Chizuru and motioned towards a tea shop up ahead of them.

"**Wanna stop by for some tea and dango, Chizuru**?" He asked. Chizuru glanced up at him and then at the tea shop before

finally noticing that she was indeed hungry. Although they had had a big breakfast earlier, all of that walking had worked her appetite back up

again. She nodded silently and Souji smirked before turning towards the men. "**Chizuru is hungry so we are gonna stop at the tea shop. **

**You ****can do whatever you like for the next half hour. Just don't make trouble.**" He said and the rest of the squad nodded and went their

separate ways with orders to meet back in this spot in a half an hour.

Souji and Chizuru made their way to the tea shop where ironically they spotted a familiar figure seated among the other patrons.

As if feeling their presence the brunette turned from where she was sitting and met Chizuru's eyes and a huge smile broke out on her face as

she stood up to hurriedly rush to greet them.

"**Okita-san! Chizuru-chan! What a surprise running into the two of you!"** The female gushed. Chizuru smiled happily at her

friend.

"**Sen-chan! I didn't think I'd actually run into you today. I came out hoping to but didn't expect it.**" She said hugging her

friend. Sen smiled and led them back to where she had been sitting.

**"I guess I had a feeling that I might run into you today**." Sen said as they sat down and the owner of the shop came to take

their orders before quickly retreating.

**"I wasn't planning on coming out today but everyone insisted that I needed to get out and clear my thoughts**." Chizuru

said. Sen glanced at Souji's semi worried face and then back to Chizuru.

**"Did something happen**?" She asked. Chizuru looked away and Souji put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"**You came out here in hopes of speaking to her, Chizuru. You might as well tell her if you won't tell the others. It's not **

**like she's ****gonna run and tattle on you to Hijikata.**" Souji told her. **"I can always go wait outside until you're finished.**" Chizuru fidgeted

a bit before answering.

"**You can…stay, Okita-san. As long as you don't tell the others**…" She muttered. Souji ruffled her hair playfully.

**"Not a word. And if I do say anything…well then I guess you can kill me. Or well you can try anyway.**" He joked. Chizuru

smiled slightly at his failed joking attempt and turned to Sen who had been watching them carefully. She proceeded to tell them of her dream

from the previous night and they both listened until then end before Sen sighed and looked at her friend with sad eyes.

"**And you haven't told him about this? Nor the others?**" Sen asked taking a sip of the tea that had been brought in the middle of the story.

**"No…only you and Okita-san know.**" She answered meakly. Souji leaned his chin on his palm and stared at her with calculating

eyes.

"**Well I can see why you wouldn't wanna tell Hijikata. But the others would understand."** He said. Chizuru looked at him in

alarm.

**"Please don't tell the others! I don't want to make trouble for them just because of a bad dream.**" She exclaimed quickly.

Sen gave her a pitying look.

"**Chizuru-chan…you can't keep this from him forever you know. He's obviously worried about you**." She told her friend.

Souji looked between the two and smirked.

**"You talk as if she's keeping a secret from her lover, Sen-chan.**" Souji commented. Sen turned knowledgeable eyes to Souji

and smiled.

"**She might as well be**."

(PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :) We authors do so love our reviews. It encourages us to be able to right more of the story :3 If you want me to write more please leave me a little something. hehe


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: HELLO MY PRETTIES! I CAN'T SAY THAT I ENJOY BEING UP AT 5:30 IN THE MORNING BUT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT I WAS UP WORKING ON THE 4TH CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS! :) I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! **_

* * *

"**You talk as if she's keeping a secret from her lover, Sen-chan.**" Souji commented. Sen turned knowledgeable eyes to Souji

and smiled.

**"She might as well be.**" Souji looked at Chizuru upon whose face a slight blush was spreading and then to Sen who had a smug

grin on her pretty face.

"**And just what do you mean by that, Sen-Chan?**" Souji asked hesitantly. Sen shot him a brilliant knowing smile.

**"It's woman's intuition, Okita-san. We women can always tell when our friends like someone. Especially us Demons. We **

**are very keen to the wants and desires of our own kind, you see.**" She explained. Realization dawned on Souji's face and he looked back

at Chizuru and nodded.

**"Hm….I think you may be onto something here, Sen-chan**." He said. Sen 'hmphed'.

"**Of course I am. Like I said women's intuition! It's almost never wrong**." Souji nodded again and then a troubled look swept

across his face.

**"But…if she likes Hijikata, what about the dream she had of him? Doesn't that mean that she's scared of him or **

**something?**" He asked?

"**That's a good point. But it's something she will have to figure out for herself.**" Sen said looking over at Chizuru who had

been listening quietly to the conversation. Chizuru remained silent thinking over what had been said.

* * *

Upon returning to base, Chizuru ran quite literally into Saitou as she hurried to get to her chores that she had left undone while

she was out on patrol. The impact sent her backwards and braced herself for a harsh fall. Saitou's arms shot out and caught her around the

waist before she hit the ground. He steadied her back on her feet and bent down to look at her face.

"**Careful, Yukimura. Running around the halls is dangerous. You could get hurt.**" He told her. Chizuru flushed and bowed

respectfully at him.

**"Please forgive me, Saitou-san! I was in a hurry to get back to my chores!**" She chirped. A soft smile appeared on Saitou's

face and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"**You don't need to rush, Yukimura. You have plenty of time to get it all done. Oh. Which reminds me? Hijikata told us to **

**tell you to bring him his tea when you returned from patrol. He probably knows that the others are back so it might be wise not to **

**keep him waiting too long.**" He said and walked past her without another word and disappeared around the corner. Chizuru sighed and ran

off towards the kitchen to prepare the Vice-commanders tea.

* * *

Hijikata was immersed in the documents on his desk when he heard a tap on the door. He glanced at the door and then returned

his attention to the documents.

"**Come in**." Was all her said. The door slide open and Chizuru stepped into the room and walked over to his desk.

**"I'll leave your tea here, sir**." She muttered as she set his tea on the corner of his desk like she always did. He looked up from

the documents in his hands and gave her a gentle smile.

"**That'll be fine thank you**." He said. Chizuru sat down next to him and watched him as he returned to his work. A few moments

of silence ensued before he spoke again. **"I hear you ran into Sen in town.**" He said. Chizuru gave a small smile.

"**I did. I was glad that I ran into her today**." Chizuru answered him. Hijikata grinned and dropped his documents.

**"Did you have fun**?" He asked her and tilted his head watching her reactions. Chizuru clasped her hands together and nodded.

"**I did. It's been a while since I last saw her and we had a nice long chat with Okita-san.**" She said, casting him a glance.

**"Oh? What was today's topic of conversation**?" He asked her, turning to face her a curious expression on his face. Chizuru

looked down and blushed.

"**Um…just the..usual stuff. Girl stuff and…boys I guess**." She replied to his question. She hasn't been completely dishonest.

They had indeed discussed boys. Well, Hijikata to be exact. Hijikata raised an eye brow at the girl.

"**Oh**?" He said, amused. **"I guess I shouldn't be surprised**." He let out a deep laugh that Chizuru found oddly attractive. Chizuru

fell silent not willing to say anymore. Hijikata stopped laughing and gazed down at the girl an odd expression crossing his handsome face. He

raised a hand and placed it on the girl's cheek forcing her to look at him. Chizuru gave a startled look at the sudden contact but she didn't

dare move. He stared at her for a long moment before slowly leaning forward and placing a light kiss on the girl's forehead. He ran his hand

from her cheek down the side of her next to stop at her collar bone.

Chizuru should have been scared out of her wits by this sudden contact but she wasn't. Oddly enough she found it comforting

even after the events of the previous night that had left her in such a state of fear. She trembled slightly at the feeling of his hot breath as

he placed kisses on her temple and her cheek, slowly working his way closer and closer to her parted lips. He brushed his lips slightly against

hers and then drew away slightly to look at her face. He chuckled when he found that her face was completely red. He went in for another

touch of the lips when the door to his room snapped open and Heisuke and Shinpachi stormed into the room laughing loudly. Chizuru pulled

back, startled.

**"Hijikata!**" Shinpachi bellowed and then noticed that Chizuru was sitting oddly close to the Vice-commander and her face was

red. He grinned and leaned down to look at her. **"Hey missy! Watcha doin' in here alone with Hijikata**?" He asked teasingly. "**You're not **

**doing naughty stuff are ya?**" Chizuru stood abruptly and bowed before exiting the room in a rush. Heisuke stared after her and then turned

to Hijikata.

**"The hell is up with her**?" He asked the irritated looking man. Hijikata shot both of her comrades intense death glares.

"**You two have impeccable timing, I hope you know that**." Hijikata growled menacingly. Shinpachi threw his head back and

laughed.

"**Yeah, we know.**" He said and then sat down. "**It's part of our charm, you know**?" Hijikata swiped and hand over his face and

looked at him in annoyance.

"**What do you want**?" He demanded. "And it better be good." Shinpachi just laughed again and then got down to business.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK! I'LL UPDATE NEXT PROBABLY WITHIN THE NEXT DAY OR SO. I WON'T MAKE YOU WAIT TOO LONG :) **

**LETS SEE HOW THIS RELATIONS BETWEEN OUR FAVORITE HIJIKATA AND CHIZURU PANS OUT! PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY! OR JUST LEAVE ME REVIEWS! hehe**


	5. Attention readers!

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for not having updated lately! I ran into some difficulties with the story idea i was using so i rethought my ideas before coming to the conclusion that i should take this story in a different direction!**

**Dont worry, my lovelies! You will still get your belived Hijikata/chizuru stuff stuff :) **

**i just plan on going anther route than i intentionally had planned. **

**Also i may nt be able to post the new chapter for a couple more days. My roommates girlfriend thought it would a good idea to completely fuck with the internet router and now our internet isnt working. Shes not the brightest thing out there -_- **

**im posting this update from my iphone at the moment and am hoping that my lovlies remain patient during this time :) you will get your chapter! **

**Please continue to review and support me while in the process of my writing this story! **


	6. Chapter 5

SO SORRY MY LOVLIES! I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY WITH JOB HUNTING THE PAST WEEK OR SO AND HAVE NOT HAD THE TIME TO UPDATE! MY COMPUTER HAS ALSO BEEN ACTING UP MUCH TO MY IRRITATION. THIS UPDATE IS KIND OF SHORT SO I APPOLOGIZE BUT ITS ALL I COULD GET OUT BEFORE MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO CRASH AGAIN. I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SO BARE WITH ME! KEEP SUPPORTING ME AND PLEASE REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME

* * *

Chapter Five

"**What?! You let them get away?**" Hijikata demanded his voice rumbling with annoyance. Shinpachi cleared his throat and gave his

head a sheepish scratch as he cast his eyes downward in shame.

**"We tried catching them but there were too many and they all split in different directions. I didn't have enough men to catch **

**them all."** He explained. Hijikata crossed his arms and huffed.

"**It's crucial that we catch them before they cause more problems for us. They must know that we are understaffed and are **

**taking advantage of that. Our patrol teams aren't as large these days with the increase of Furies.**" He fell silent contemplating their next

course of action. Heisuke raise his arms and crossed them behind his head and grinned.

"**Don't you worry yourself, Hijikata-san. All we need is a good plan and we'll have them in our grasp**!" He said in his usual

chipper tone. Hijikata glanced at him and nodded slowly and then turned to give Shinpachi and hard glare.

"**You, Souji and Sano devise a plan in order to capture these guys. We can't afford to have them running around anymore.**"

Hijikata ordered. "**You are dismissed**." He turned away from the two and closed his eyes, thinking. He would not allow them to run around his

city anymore. They had caused them enough trouble and he wouldn't allow them to continue it any further. Letting out his breathe in a sigh,

he pulled out his Haiku parchment book. He waited for the sounds of the door closing behind them before opening the book, preparing the

ink, dipping his brush and writing the Haiku that had popped into his head at that moment.

**_Sakura Blossoms,_**

**_they fall spiraling down sweet,_**

**_until the next breeze._**

After staring at the lines for a few moments he finally concluded that it was good enough and set his brush down in its holder and

let out a sigh. It seems things were going to be getting difficult from there on in.

Morning dew sparkled on the green grass and leaves as red and orange hues rose over the horizon. Birds chirped happily and the

array of colors shown vibrantly in the gardens around the Shinsengumi complex. Chizuru stood at her bedroom window watching the sun rise

above the trees with a small smile of satisfaction on her face at the sight. She always loved watching the sun rise. It gave her a small sense of

peace within the crazy life of the Shinsengumi's headquarters. The past few days events had taken a toll on her mentally and she used that

time in the early morning as the sun rose to clear her head.

Unknowing to the rest of her friends, she had continued to have the nightmares. It scared her but she knew that "her boys" as she

secretly thought of them when she was alone in her thoughts, would never hurt her in any way. The first dream that had set off this chain of

nightly nightmares had indeed frightened her; however Hijikata had always been gentle with her so she knew he wasn't in a mind to

thoughtlessly hurt her. Even in his demon form, he never hurt her. The more she thought about it, the more the dream made little sense to

her. Her mind had conjured up the possibility that he would harm her. She knew otherwise of course but she still couldn't wrap her head

around it. She knew he craved blood at times but had always held it off as best as he could. She wished he would come to her for help but

every time she offered her blood to him, he pushed her away.

She sighed, she brushed a hand through her hair and stepped back from the window to change her clothes before leaving the room

to quickly finish with her morning chores.

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! AND I WILL RESPOND THE REVIEWS I ALREADY HAVE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
